


Psalm 69

by WTFIsSheOn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFIsSheOn/pseuds/WTFIsSheOn
Summary: Elizabeth asks Dennis to do something that awakens another beast entirely
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947118
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Psalm 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizRenKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/gifts).



> I'm gonna be honest, I LOVE writing about domination, discipline and (female) submission not so much. BUT writing the same shit over and over again gets boring, and I did want to try something a little different. Thankfully LizRenKnight kindly offered up one of her OCs (Elizabeth) for a request, so I get to expand my toolbox a little. A million thank yous to Liz, I hope you like it!
> 
> TW for very brief descriptions of child abuse. Apologies if I missed something in editing, trying to get these stories out before the end of the month!

Dating has never been easy for Dennis, so when his new girlfriend, Elizabeth, drops a rather risque request on him, he hesitates. It's not that he doesn't _want_ to please her, it's more that he thinks he's misunderstanding and desperately wishes to avoid damaging his relationship with this pretty young thing. Was she just teasing, or looking to see what his reaction would be? Was he supposed to be horrified, or perhaps innervated with a renewed sense of virility? Either way, he looks down at his glass of bourbon, swirling it around the clear Waterford rim before clearing his throat and meeting her eyes once again. "I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

Elizabeth smiles mischievously, she's a fucking nuclear fission trapped in the body of a small, curvy twenty one year old. "I said I want you to restrain and spank me. We've been dating for three months now, I think it's time to have some fun." She moves to the fridge, going to refill her class of water. "Or don't you play rough, big boy?"

Dennis pauses, takes a shot, and stares into his empty glass. In truth he is not inclined to give or receive pain; he's spent the entirety of his life soaking it up like a sponge, it’s nothing but background noise anymore. But playing with control? Exerting it, losing it, doesn’t matter, Dennis is all for it. Control is the opposite of pain (not pleasure, contrary to what most people believe) and he's had so little that whatever he can grab on to (or release) is never enough. And most intriguingly, perhaps she will teach him something new; Dennis is not adventurous, but he _is_ horny.

He's also reluctant.

"Are you sure that's something you really want to do? I'm not pushy, I'm not..." He rubs the back of his scalp, frustrated. "I can be gentle. I can be good."

Elizabeth laughs before walking over to press herself against his chest; he doesn't have much on her in the way of height, but his upper body easily dwarfs her own. "Can't a young woman be confident in her sexuality? Why does it always have to be about the man and his feelings?"

Dennis thinks she's protesting too much and prevents himself from scowling. "Daddy issues?"

The question catches Elizabeth off guard and she blinks slowly before laughing again. " _Serious_ daddy issues. Alright, you got me. Who the fuck cares though? I just want to have fun."

Well, he can't begrudge her that. Not to mention that if he were perfectly honest, his mommy issues would be enough to fill an entire encyclopedia, so who was he to judge? It is an uncomfortable fact that Kevin's mother had beaten him with all manner of objects over the years, but he can't imagine Elizabeth wants him to whip her so badly she's a mess of torn skin and bursting sores, can't imagine she'd want him to revisit that kind of trauma. Her encouraging smile and the flirty way she bats her eyelashes only reinforces his decision.

With a sigh, he begins to unbutton the top of each sleeve and then slowly rolls them up his arm, his forearms flexing as he does so. Even there he is muscular, albeit smooth to the touch, he keeps his arms as free from hair as the rest of Kevin's body. Some women can't stand it, but Elizabeth doesn't seem to mind. "How rough do you want it?"

The silence between them stretches out for an eternity.

"I want everything you've got."

“Safe word." His voice is light but he cocks a brow, frowning slightly. It was a test, an order, and he regards her evenly, curious if she's as prepared for this as she claims.

Elizabeth just smiles even wider. “How about 'panda’?”

"Fine. Would you like me to use my hands, or...?"

"Up to you, but I have a chest full of good stuff. Come on, I'll show you." 

With a curl of her finger she motions for Dennis to follow her and she leads him through her simple but acceptably clean kitchen and up a set of small stairs. When they reach her bedroom, Dennis tenses. The bed itself is fine, but there's some clothing scattered about the floor and through the bathroom door he can hear something dripping. Christ, that's going to drive him crazy. Without comment he begins picking up the loose articles of clothing, gingerly depositing them on top of her hamper before he heads into the bathroom. It doesn't even occur to ask for permission, all that's on his mind is tracking down the source of the noise and fixing it.

He does so quickly, zeroing in on her claw foot iron tub. Thankfully the dripping seems to be the result of not turning the faucet off all the way, not a faulty washer, so he's not going to have that in the back of his head when he should be concentrating on...other matters. As soon as he gives the handle a good twist, the leaking stops. He'd have to have words with her about not wasting water.

When he comes back out to the bedroom, Elizabeth is dramatically splayed out over the bed like she's dying of boredom, a hand to her forehead, and Dennis crosses his arms. He's amused, but won't admit it. "So where's this chest?"

Still playing dead, Elizabeth merely extends one of her fingers to the far back corner of the room. Dennis walks over and balks. Jesus, the thing looks like something Davy Jones would hide his treasure in, sans any locks. It's stupidly ornate and calls entirely too much attention to itself, but he supposes burglars have little use for vibrators and cock rings so it probably doesn't matter. He opens the lid carefully, unsure of what he'll find inside, and pauses when the contents reveal themselves. Elizabeth has a lot of toys. A _lot._ Some of the shit he couldn’t even place, although he could probably guess if someone put a gun to his head.

“The whips and floggers are in the right side,” she calls out, and Dennis takes out his handkerchief to pull the compartment open. Inside are a variety of instruments meant for striking, and he regards them coolly, not feeling nearly as bothered as he assumed he might. The smell of leather and the general tidiness of it all was a far cry from Penelope’s tools of torture, and there’s a little of everything. Some of the items are more fascinating than others, but he has a hard time finding something he thinks is suitable. Half of the floggers look like fucking bull whips, and the rest are wispy little things attached to the other side of ticklers, no more effective than the feathers they shared a handle with.

Finally his eyes landed on a plain black crop that seemed both sturdy and able to cause a nice sting. He tests it against the bottom of his forearm and enjoys the sound it makes as it hits his body. Elizabeth finally lifts her head up to study his selection.

"Hey, I love that one!"

"I don't care what you like," Dennis snaps, figuring he might as well start playing the part. Elizabeth seems to get what he's about and smartly falls silent.

Before he shuts the lid, something catches Dennis's attention. Normally dildos are of little interest to him, but this one is strangely fascinating, almost alien in shape, but human enough to make it fun. There's a small remote with wires wrapped around the base, so he figures it must vibrate as well. The idea of her contracting around the blunted ridges each and every time he swats her, getting closer and closer to orgasm but being unable to find release purely because he forbids it, makes his cock twitch.

He lifts it up with his handkerchief to show her his new acquisition. “Put it in,” he orders. He doesn’t care how beautiful she is or how clean the items may be, he refuses to touch used sex toys.

“But I’m not....ready yet.” Her words are said with a smirk and a purr, the meaning loud and clear. Fortunately, this is problem Dennis will gladly take care of himself. He'll do something nice for her, but first she has to do something nice for him. Suddenly overwhelmed with desire, he leans against the bedroom wall, his tightly fitted pants already betraying his excitement.

"Strip for me."

Elizabeth is barely wearing anything to begin with, just a miniskirt and a white crop knit sweater, but she obeys with relish, peeling her top layer of clothing off slowly, giving him a peek of the lingerie underneath but not disrobing too quickly. Dennis is fine with this, or he would be if he was thinking coherently, but at the moment all of his brain power is being routed to the effort of not turning into a complete caveman. By the time her clothes are off, she's left in a matching orchid bustier (he finds the push up cups unnecessary but won't complain) and thong. Once he manages to take hold of himself, he clears his throat.

“On your knees. Ass in the air. Please.”

Slowly, Elizabeth gets back on top of the bed and positions herself as he asks, and just like that she's his for the taking. With an almost reverent motion he pulls down her lace thong, sharply inhaling as he gets his first good look at her. Dennis has yet to meet a pussy he didn't like, but thinks that hers must be the prettiest yet. His tongue immediately begins exploring her sensitive anatomy, and the way she wiggles and leans back to meet his mouth must mean he's doing something good. Still, he wraps his hands around her waist, holding her in place. "Stay still." Now that he knows she wants what he has to offer, his price is clear: complete obedience.

Immediately she stills, and Dennis resumes. At some point his mind wanders and he begins to wonder just what it feels like to be eaten out, if it could feel as good as it does when he gets his dick sucked, but his lips and nose are so, so wet…he takes that as his answer. With two fingers he spreads her lips further and continues his devilish task. By the time she's twitching like she’s being zapped by an electrical current, he figures she’s ready. Righting himself, he wipes his mouth and gently smacks her ass. “No more delays. Turn around, I want to watch you.”

Elizabeth rolls over and reaches for the dildo, spreading her legs so Dennis has a clear view. She begins to insert the toy but Dennis growls, shaking his head.

“Slower.”

He watches as the head disappears inside of her, then the ridged shaft. His gaze quickly alternates between what’s going on between her legs and the expression on her face, licking his lower lip as she pants and tells him how amazing it feels. Dennis is pleased, wanting to pat himself on the back for the idea, but his hands are itching to resume the game .

“Good. Now get up and bend over onto the bed, ass facing me. You let the toy fall out and you’re in fucking trouble.”

Elizabeth does as he asks, sinking her upper body down on the pink duvet with her feet planted firmly on the ground. Dennis takes a moment to place a small pillow under her chest so her breathing isn’t impeded, and then cuffs both of her wrists together behind her back. When he steps back, he nearly chokes. She’s so fucking perfect, her butt round but perky, clearly belonging on a dancer’s body. Maybe if he’s good enough to her, she’ll dance for him….The idea goads him on and he shifts, trying to tamp down on his growing arousal, his need for release.

Not yet, neither of them have earned it yet.

He takes his place by her side and begins with a few experimental, gentle swats. When she doesn't seem to respond, he adds a bit more force and cups his hand as he hits her lower bum and thighs, the act causing a pleasing thwacking sound. When he stops, he can see that Elizabeth is nearly bouncing, ass shaking in the air, and he can’t tell if it’s from anticipation or trying to fan what is becoming noticeably redder skin. He inflicts another round on her, harder this time, and she begins to whimper and groan, thighs tightening in what is most likely a response to the dildo rubbing up inside of her, providing only the barest friction.

Dennis steps back to grab the crop, palming it thoughtfully, wondering if she's going to regret asking for this. Her vocalizations are almost as sexy as she is, and the fact that he is responsible for those little whines is incredible. Feeling affectionate, he peppers her back with quick kisses, watching as goosebumps rise up to meet his lips. He kneads soothing, circular motions over her irritated skin, nibbling the area where buttocks meet thigh and causing her to squeak. It's cute, but he much prefers the moaning and moves on.

The crop is easier to use than he had assumed. The leather makes increasingly satisfying thuds as he alternates force and which side is disciplined. He doesn't commit to any one pattern, just continually chases after the sound of her crying out and pleas for mercy. The safe word hasn't been utilized, so he can't help but think the begging is part of an act, and fuck it, it makes him hard. Elizabeth then starts humping the bed, but whether she's testing him or truly needs to get off, Dennis can't tell. Either way, he's going to put a stop to it.

His hands curl around the roots of her dark hair, lifting her head up slightly. "Stay still. You won’t come until I say,” he announces and Elizabeth whines in protest; he waits until she complies. “Don’t think I'm not serious. If you disappoint me I’ll leave you here, get in the shower, and finish by myself.”

The grinding immediately stops and Dennis releases his grip, stepping back with an exhale. "Good girl." Her reward is another smack, this one harder than any previously but the only response he gets is a whimper. He's ashamed to admit it, but it's kind of disappointing. The sight of her pert ass blushing beet red makes him want to up the punishment, to see how far he can take her, but she's not giving him any reason to. Not yet, at least.

With care, he pockets the crop and picks up the remote. It's laughably tiny in his hands, but the rush of control he gets just by holding it is sweet; he may very well enjoy this more than Elizabeth. He walks around to the other side of the bed so she can see him.

"Don't think I've forgotten this." He holds up the black gadget and Elizabeth's eyes grow wide. He can tell she wants to protest, beginning to shake her head, but manages to stop herself and deprive him once again of the satisfaction of correcting her. This new game should change all of that.

"Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to set the timer on my phone for ten minutes, put the vibrator on high, and spank you. You're not to come, or to even think about coming. If you disobey, there will be consequences." He hopes she's sensitive enough to respond to internal stimulation, otherwise he'll lose. Dennis doesn't like losing.

"Ten minutes? Baby, I'm not sure if-"

"Quiet." The warning in his voice is enough for her to fall silent and she inclines her head submissively, not wanting to risk more ire. Dennis walks back behind her so she can no longer see and anticipate his actions and decides to subject her to a few more swats with his free hand. It's not the dominant one, so he feels he can put more force into it, watching her ass jiggle under his fingers. Then without warning, he switches on the remote.

She'll find that he has lied. Instead of turning to the highest setting immediately, he begins slow, having every intention of keeping Elizabeth caught off guard. But even at the vibration's weakest it has a massive effect on the hyper aroused woman, and she sinks deeper onto the pillow under her chest, trying to suppress her groans. Gently, Dennis begins spanking once again, taking a measured approach to achieving his end goal. The lightness of his strikes makes it easy for Elizabeth to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure. It's not quite as nice as a proper fucking, but it will do.

With calm certainty Dennis now raises the vibrator to its second highest setting, only giving her a moment or two to enjoy the stronger stimulation. Then he starts to rain blow after blow down onto her rear, grinning viciously as her body seems unable to decide how to respond. The toy working ceaselessly inside of her is already causing her to contract her pelvis forcefully, buttocks rising up to meet the angry kiss of the leather crop. She seems to come alive as the flogging continues, part defiance and part arousal. Dennis doesn't even mind that she's moving now, it just reinforces to both of them how helpless she actually is. "You're going to feel everything I want you to feel," he taunts. "You can't stop me, and I know deep down you wouldn't want to."

In response she bounces on her toes, waving her pussy in his face as it pulses in time with her contractions. All he wants to do is free his poor cock and jerk himself off in time to her struggling, but he fights the bestial urge; how can he demand discipline when he won't show it himself? Slightly annoyed, he pushes the vibrator as far as it can go, wanting to end the charade. He _will_ make her come against her wishes, and then the real fun will begin. Briefly he stops the whipping, instead using the crop to trace calming circles over her lower back as the dildo carries on. "Doesn't that feel good?" 

Elizabeth has no hope, and Dennis watches with glee as she thrashes against her orgasm, seemingly trying to fight it off even though it's already here. He decides to cement his victory and cruelly works his hand between her and the bed, rubbing her clit steadily to ensure the orgasm stays it's course. "Give up, it's over."

Arms flexing against their bonds as though that could possibly help, Elizabeth finally surrenders to him and to the waves of bliss, knowing her fate is sealed. A scream escapes her lips as the sensations drown her all at once, Dennis never letting up on her swollen clit.

Once it all passes, he watches her reaction as he walks around to the other side of the bed again, he wants her to look him in the eyes as he pronounces judgement. While her body is flushed from the orgasm, the skin of her abused ass is already fading to a light pink; he will be sure to rectify this quickly. He reaches out to raise her chin, checking to make sure she's breathing unobstructed. Like the rest of her body, her face is streaked with sweat and tinged red, and he's having a hard time telling if the tears in her eyes are from apprehension or pleasure. Either way, he's satisfied that she can breath and speak the safeword if need be, so he makes his choice.

"You didn't listen, did you?"

"I tried really, really hard-"

"I didn't ask if you tried. You remember what I said would happen, right?"

Elizabeth begs for another chance as he moves on from the raw skin of her rear, nerves there clearly stinging and furious at his treatment, and eyes her nearly untouched upper thighs. The flesh here is delicate and milky pale, ready to feel the full force of his disappointment.

"Tonight I've learned what's best for you, even if it hurts. I want you to remember this moment so we'll never have to do it again." Again he is lying, and as he raises the crop he realizes that this is ecstasy itself. As it descends upon her and she screams, Dennis finds himself hypnotized.

The rhythm of the punishment comes easily and naturally, each swing measured, slow, and as heavy as possible. He wonders if she regrets any of this as she starts to sob, but stays still like the good girl she is. Welts begin to rise up on angry skin as he continues, and Dennis contemplates all the ways he can soothe her when this is all over- how he will hold her and tell her how proud he is, how grateful he is that she allowed something in him to awaken, something that had long been kept buried. He wonders if she'll hate him, or make him swear to do it again and again, to punish her until she is nothing more than an empty vessel that he can reshape as he chooses. Maybe she'll want to play dominatrix in her saucy little latex outfits and hurt him in return until both are so bruised and sore they can no longer rise from the mussed up bed sheets, covered in sweat and tears.

He wonders if she'll regret the day she gave up her control to Dennis Crumb.

**Author's Note:**

> And this makes...three prompts filled between Kinktober/OTPtober? The goal was TEN, minimum. How do other writers post something for every day? Next up (hopefully): why Barry loves latex, and Dennis + a fuck machine= lots of fun.


End file.
